A Little Reward
by TMNTDonnieluver
Summary: This is a Tcest fanfic. Don't like don't read. This is my first tcest story and I would like to know what you guys think. They idea was floating around in my head and would not go away. The beginning is kinda slow but please read all of it. If I should write a part two let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were bored.

Super bored. Extremely bored. The type of bored when the stuff you like to do, just isn't enough.

In this case, skateboarding, reading comics, and watching Space Heroes wasn't enough. So they all just sat there, talking about random things.

"You know I haven't seen Donnie out of his lab in a while." Leo stated as he turned off the TV. "He hasn't been eating much either."

"He didn't even eat any pizza, it was his favorite too." Mikey said as he put down his comic book.

"No it wasn't. We all know anchovies, jalapeños, and jelly beans is your favorite." Raph said as he continued to dangle a leaf in Spike's face. "What's he even working on in there?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask him."

"Do you really want to get in between him and his work?…You should go ask him."

"How about we all go ask him and see if we can get him to eat something." Leo ordered as he got up an headed for the kitchen.

"You know," Mikey said getting Raph's attention. "I think Leo just wants to drag Donnie off to bed."

"Heh. He's not the only one."

"Yeah."

* * *

A few minutes later they were all gathered outside Donnie's lab. Leo knocked on the door only to be answered by a shout and a large crash.

"Oh move out of the way!" Raph yelled as he yanked the door open. They were stunned and a little amused to see Donnie sprawled out on the floor with different metal trinkets littered on his body. He groaned a bit before sitting up and glaring at the three in the doorway.

"What do you guys want?" Donnie snapped as he stood up and started to pick up the different gadgets. "I'm busy."

"With what?" Mikey asked as he looked around curiously.

"Trying to figure out how to sneak into TCRI, turn Timothy back to normal, finish repairing the ShellRaiser, update the security systems, fix everything you guys have bro-"

"Dude! Slow down! When are you going to have time to eat, or sleep, or even breath?!"

"Is that what this is about? I don't have time for this, everybody out of my lab now."

"But Donnie, you need to eat something." Leo said as he held out a plate with pizza.

"Now!" Donnie ordered as he proceeded to shove them all out the door. Before they could get another word in, Don slammed the door shut.

"Well that went well." Raph muttered sarcastically.

"Dudes, that can't be healthy. How are we gonna get him out?" Mikey asked.

"We're gonna be doing this Raph's way." Leo stated.

"Huh?"

"Well he obviously won't listen to us while he's cooped up in there so were gonna have to use force. Also I was thinking that he deserves a bit of a reward for working so hard."

Matching grins spread onto their faces as they huddled closer together.

"What's the plan?" Raph asked eagerly.

* * *

Donnie sighed as he made his way into the kitchen. He cracked his neck much like Raph would, to relieve some of the tension there. He carried a purple mug and set it down on the counter before turning to the cabinet. He absent-mindedly reached inside for a can of coffee grounds, only to find nothing there.

"What the- I know I got more on our last trip topside." Donnie said as he checked the other cabinets. He searched through a few more when a thought occurred to him. "Mikey."

He quickly walked into the living room and saw the orange banded turtle sitting casually on the couch. He looked up with a smile as he saw Donnie stand in front of him.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Mikey said cheerily.

"I know you hid my coffee and I want it back." Donnie demanded.

"What?" Mikey said in mock innocence. "I would never do such a thing."

"No jokes Mikey. Give it back."

While Mikey distracted him, Leo and Raph snuck behind Donnie. Leo got onto his hands and knees while Raph stood with his arms outstretched.

"Alright I'll give it back if you play a game with me."

"*sigh* Fine. One game, but that's it."

"You got it. Tag your it!" Mikey yelled as he pushed his brother backwards. He stumbled before tripping over Leo and landing in Raph's arms. He quickly seized his arms while Leo stood, grabbed hold of the genius's legs, and lifted him off the ground.

"Guys! Let me go!" Donnie demanded as they started to carry him to Leo's room. Mikey quickly ran over and started to support Donnie's shell. "I have work to do!"

"Chill out dude." Mikey said before taking Donnie's tail into his mouth. They could feel the olive green turtle tense up, and heard him breath in sharply. With a small laugh, Mikey nipped at the tip of the sensitive appendage earning a gasp and a small churr from Don. The others responded with a churr of their own.

"G-Guys stop it." Don stammered out. He held back another churr when Raph started to bite and lick at his neck.

They entered Leo's room, where Mikey quickly went and locked the door. A large mattress was placed on the floor where several different pipes connected into the wall. Leo and Raph looked at each other before throwing Donnie down on it.

He struggled to sit up only to have Mikey jump on him. Leo and Raph went onto either side of him and grabbed hold of his arms. They started to remove the bandages and elbow pads before tying his wrists to the pipes with their masks.

As they worked their way down, Mikey quickly gagged Donnie with his own mask before lavishing attention to his neck.

"Wow, you still have the bite mark from when Leo was all brain washed." Mikey said as he licked the bruised skin. "Leo must really like biting you."

"You could say that." Leo chuckled as he nipped at Don's shoulder.

Donnie was still trying to escape without giving into their touches, but he was having great difficulty in doing so. Raph had the idea of pulling Donnie's mask off to tie one of his legs to a different pipe. Giving them easy access to his entrance. It did result with him getting kicked in the head by Donnie's other leg.

"Alright, first one undressed gets the first round." Mikey said before he started to strip himself of his gear. The others did as well and Leo managed to be first. "What?! That wasn't fair! You pinched my tail!"

"Well you never said anything about rules."

"They were implied!"

"No they weren't."

While the two argued, Raph took the opportunity to crawl on top of Don. He simply glared at him.

"Hey don't give me that look. You brought this onto yourself. It's your reward and your gonna like it." Raph husked before ripping the gag off of his mouth and pressing their lips together. He bit at them until Donnie let him in. He put his tongue as deep into Don's mouth as possible, letting out a low churr that vibrated off of their tongues. He didn't stop until they both needed air. He swallowed a few lungfuls before resuming the passionate kiss, pulling Don's mouth closer with one hand under his neck.

"Damn Raph, what are you trying to do, swallow him?" Mikey questioned as he observed the show in front of him. Raph grunted in conformation before pressing his lips harder onto Donnie's. A small whimper came from the bound turtle.

"Raph, he needs to breath you know." Leo said in a commanding tone. Raph took the hint and pulled back, allowing Donnie to gasp for breath.

"Sorry, but I just love the way your mouth tastes." Raph said as he licked his lips.

"I want a taste too!" Mikey complained as he pushed Raph out of the way.

"Ha…d-don't I get a say in this?" Donnie questioned as he once again pulled at his restraints.

"Nope. We all want to have some Donnie time." Mikey stated before pressing his their lips together. Donnie with his stubborn nature, refused to open his mouth. Mikey let out a small growl and nipped at his beak. He let out a louder growl that caused the other two to look at him. "Leo, a little help here. He won't open up."

"No problem." Leo said before he grabbed onto Donnie's free leg. He then proceeded to run his tongue from his knee, all the way to his inner thigh. Don let out a small mewl of pleasure, and then a loud moan as Leo started to bite at the flesh.

Mikey took the opportunity to claim Donnie's mouth. Entwining their tongues together. Raph had moved to Donnie's other leg and proceeded to bite the flesh there as well. All of it was to much for Donnie, as he finally dropped down. Raph noticed and moved his attention to Donnie's needy cock. He licked from the base to the tip, causing Don to moan and buck his hips up. Raph chuckled before taking his entire length into his mouth.

Mikey then started to run his tongue along Donnie's jawline and shoulder. Leaving small bite marks along his arms. Donnie was panting and churring non stop by then. He let out a small cry as Leo bit at the sensitive flesh where the plastron cut off at his inner thigh.

"L~eo…" Donnie moaned getting his attention. "Just fuck me already."

A devilish grin spread on Leo's face as he quickly swiped his tongue over Don's entrance, before delving inside. He stuck his tongue in as far as possible before pulling it out and repeating the process. Easily stretching and lubricating him. He spit in his hand and lubed up his cock before placing it as his entrance. In one motion, he buried his dick deep inside of Don.

"Aaaahhhhh…guys, more!" Donnie cried out, pleading for his brothers to continue. He wrapped his free leg around Leo's carapace as he started to thrust inside, causing him to hit his prostrate. "Leo!"

Mikey positioned himself so that his erection was in front of his face. "Donnie, I could use a little help." Mikey said. Don understood and immediately took Mikey into his mouth. "Aaahhh…"

Raph continued to lick and suck at Don's cock, stroking his own swollen dick. Leo quickened his pace as he felt Donnie start to tighten around him. He was determined to enjoy Don's tight heat for as long as possible. He reached over and untied his other leg so he could bite at Don's thigh.

Donnie gagged a bit when Mikey thrust in a bit to deep, but the vibration was enough for Mikey to come into his mouth. Donnie immediately swallowed everything he was given. He arched his back as much as possible as he came into Raph's mouth, who in turn covered both of their plastrons with his jism.

During his orgasm, Don's ass clamped down on Leo's cock. He bit down on Donnie's thigh before spilling his hot seed into him.

They stayed that way panting, before Mikey pulled his cock out of Donnie's mouth. Leo gave a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out. Raph released Don's dick before licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Mmm, I really do love how you taste." Raph chuckled as he rested his head on Donnie's plastron.

"And at least we got him to eat something." Mikey joked. That just got everyone laughing, even though they were pretty breathless already. "So how did you like your reward Donnie?"

"I loved it." Don stated as he felt Mikey curl in on his side. "But I should really get back to work."

"Uuugggghhhhh…" the three groaned simultaneously.

"What?"

"We did all of this to get you out of the lab, now you seriously want to go back?" Leo questioned as he straddled Donnie's hips.

"Well…yeah…"

"Guys, I don't think Donnie has learned his lesson yet."

"Well we can't have that, can we Mikey?" Raph asked as he started to lick up Don's neck.

"No I don't think so. I thought you were a fast learner Donnie." Mikey husked as he started to make his way down Don's side.

"No! I mean…I was just gonna get some pizza to eat." Donnie stammered out as he tried to move his arms again.

"I don't think you were." Leo said as he started to lick at Don's plastron.

"Oh shell."


	2. Chapter 2

A Little Reward Part 2

TCest Warning

Rating: M

Pairing: OT4

* * *

"What the hell is taking Mikey so long?" Raph complained as he lightly ran his fingers along Donnie's collarbone. The turtle shivered at the delicate touch. "I want to get to my turn already."

"This is so humiliating." Don complained as he rested his head back.

"Well suck it up and enjoy whats coming. Besides, it's putting your staff to good use."

"Shut up."

Leo had gone out to fetch Don's bō staff and was currently finishing tying each leg on opposite sides of it, effectively spreading his legs. He also tied Don's wrists to his ankles to let some of the blood flow through his arms. He gave Donnie's tail a pinch before running his hand over his plastron.

"Well it's Mikey's turn, and you know he has some weird ideas, but they usually work out." Leo stated. "He'll probably be back any second."

Right on cue, Mikey burst through the door before turning around and locking it once again.

"Wooh, sorry for the wait guys." Mikey said as he casually strolled over with something hidden behind his back.

"What took you so long?" Leo asked. Mikey didn't seem to hear him as his eyes gazed over Donnie's spread body. "Mikey!"

"Huh, oh right! Well I got what I wanted and I was coming back when I felt like something was watching me."

*Flasback*

Mikey strolled out of the kitchen and into the living room, tossing the objects around in his hands. He stopped when he felt another presence near him. He observed his surroundings before quickly turning around. Spike was observing him from the couch.

"What are you looking at?"

Blank stare.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Blank stare.

"If you know what's happening in the other room, I really hope you never mutate."

Blink.

Blank stare.

"I'm leaving now."

*End Flashback*

"Ooook then. What did you bring anyway?" Raph questioned as he sat up. Mikey smirked a bit before holding up two items, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whip cream. "Huh?"

"Well I got chocolate because I know Donnie likes chocolate. And whip cream because they go perfectly together." Mikey explained.

"What are those for exactly?" Donnie asked as he eyed the items nervously.

"This."

Mikey ran over and hopped onto Don's plastron. He then proceeded to pop open the syrup then pour chocolate all along Donnie's neck and upper plastron. He was about to protest when Mikey sprayed whip cream into his mouth.

"Hey Leo, get a kiss in while ya can." Mikey suggested as he continued to pour the chocolate. Leo took the hint and quickly claimed Don's lips. Their tongues fought against each other through the sweet foam. They stayed that way until all the whip cream disappeared. Leo licked at the corners of Donnie's mouth to clean some of the leftover cream.

"Mmm, you do taste good." Leo husked out. Donnie shivered a bit and looked at Mikey to see him spreading the chocolate all over him. He even got chocolate on his tail. Miraculously, none of it got on the mattress.

"All right," Mikey started as he tossed the empty bottle onto the floor. "Let's lick him clean shall we?"

They wasted no time in attacking Don's body with their tongues. Raph lapped at his neck, Leo licked at his plastron, and Mikey made his way down Don's legs. Donnie moaned in pleasure before letting out a long churr. He could already feel himself getting hard under shell. It took them a few minutes lick up all of the chocolate, but they didn't stop there.

Raph blew at the moist skin of Don's neck before he started to bite at the collarbone. Leo ran several long swipes of his tongue over the bulge in Donnie's plastron, before the head of his penis started to peek out. That's when he got an idea.

"Hey Mikey, pass me the whip cream." Leo said. Mikey, who was currently busy licking around Don's entrance, tossed the can over. Leo caught it one handed, without taking his eyes off of Donnie. One more swipe of his tongue had Don dropping down. Leo quickly sprayed some of the cream on the erection before taking the head of it into his mouth.

"Aaahhh…" Don moaned once again as his hips bucked up slightly. Leo churred around his mouthful sending waves of pleasure throughout Donnie's body. He gasped a bit when Raph bit particularly hard on his neck.

"That's not a bad idea. Hey Donnie, you want some dessert?" Raph asked lustfully, as he reached for the whipped cream. He chuckled when he saw the bound turtle nod eagerly. Raph got up and sat on Don's plastron. He eased his way forward until his cock was right in front of Donnie's mouth. He shook the can before spraying the cream on. "Now say 'aaahhh'."

Don rolled his eyes before opening his mouth wide. The sweet cream blended well with Raph's somewhat bitter taste. He moaned a bit before running his tongue along the underside of his shaft. Raph let out a deep churr as he reflexively thrust in. Don expected this and opened his throat a bit more.

"Alright, let's get to the main event." Mikey said before aligning his cock with Don's entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was buried to the hilt in Donnie's heat. "That feels ni~ce."

Mikey started up a rhythm where he pulled out until only the head was in, then thrust in as deep as possible. This caused him to hit Donnie's prostrate several times, sending waves of pleasure up the turtles spine. They stayed that way until Leo let out a churr, that had Don coming into his mouth. Donnie cried out a bit around Raph's dick, who bit at his wrist to avoid yelling. The feeling was to much before he shot his load down Don's throat.

Mikey thrusted a bit more frantically before he felt Donnie clamp down on him. He orgasmed into Don, panting heavily with a smirk on his face.

That was when they heard a voice that made all of them freeze.

"Is anyone home?!"

"Was that April?" Raph whispered as he pulled out of Don's mouth. Leo released Don from his mouth before putting his head to the door. He heard her light footsteps as she stepped further into the lair.

"Hey Spike, are the guys out topside or something?" There was a few rustling sounds before April cried in triumph. "Ah ha, found it. How do I forget my own weapon? See ya Spike!"

There were a few footsteps before everything was silent once again. They all let out collective sighs of relief. Don gasped though when Mikey thrust in again, hitting his prostrate.

"M-Mikey…" Donnie moaned out as the feeling spread through his body. An animalistic growl escaped from Raph as he went behind Mikey.

"Hey, your turns over. Get out of the way." Raph demanded. Mikey simply stuck his tongue out before he slowly pulled out, to not hurt Don.

"Excuse me for having fun." the orange banded turtle said before snuggling into Donnie's side.

"Yeah well, it was pretty fun. Where did get the idea, anyway?"

"Donnie was talking one day about how eating a piece of chocolate is like having sex."

"Huh?"

"What he means to say is a certain chemical in your is brain activated when you eat chocolate. The same chemical as when you have sex." Don explained as he rested his head in Leo's lap. "That's why chocolate is considered the most romantic candy. I'm surprised you remembered that Mikey."

"I'm just full of surprises." Mikey stated with a grin.

"Or you just remembered because he used the word sex." Leo said before he chuckled. Mikey pouted in response.

"Whatever, I don't want to hear any science facts. I just want to hear Donnie's voice, screaming for me to go faster." Raph husked out, causing Don to gulp.

* * *

**Alright, part 2! Mikey's turn and he has some interesting ideas. Let me know what ya think and if you have any ideas for Raph's turn.**


End file.
